Hinako Sakura
She is one of the sisters who are Akira's friends, Hinako is the older of the two. She keeps an unusual memo picture collection on her phone to show her sister when she picks her up from kindergarten, she is in the same class as Akira. When Akira first told her about the District Plan she laughed and when Akira keep on talking about this she was going to reported to a cop, but she was told that the cop was in on the plan and captured her after which Akira beat Kiriu Touya who was holding her. Her little sister is Tsukimi. In the final chapter set several years later, she has a sucessful pudding shop. She receives a tearful reunion with Akira Kongo. Personality Hinako is a happy and protective older sister to Tsukimi and show to love unusual picture and usally laught at unusual stuff like when Akira is eating a small pudding? She is shown to be easliy jealous because she thought Akira was dating a girl? Appearance Hinako have dark blonde hair that is tied into two pony-tail style with green ribbon. She is usally shown dress in her school unifrom and have brown eyes. History Her parents on away from a business trips a lot, so she is left to take care of Tsukimi. Meeting Akira Hinako was trying to find a 1000th unusual picture for her little sister Tsukimi and that where he met Akira. She took picture of him. When she took the picture Akira stared at her, Hinako thought he gonna kill her for taking a picture without asking but then a teacher from her school Okawari and told her she should be studying than flirting with boys. Okawari is doing bad stuff to Akira like bad mouthing him, pulling his hair, poaring ramen on his head and told him he was the one asking the question and he should say "yes sir" to him but Akira is just standing there. Hinako try to stop him but told her to shut and is hard to freed his kids to teach unwilling kids and is a lot of stress and continued to beat Akira but he doesn't do anything but dodge his last punch. Some worker upstair told them to look out because they are carrying heavy metal but then the rope losed and the metal falls and almost crashed Okawari but Akira saved him by blocking the metal with his body! Okawari and Hinako were shocked and he told him why he saved him but he said he have kids at home and it would be sad if they father is gone and Okawari was touched by his words. Hinako ran away when Akira almost killed her by accidentally senting one of the metal to her and scared her off. When she found Tsukimi and shown her the picture of Akira, she found out that Akira is with her!? She freak out and told him to let Tsukimi out and check to see if she okay. When they walk away they pump into a person and the got mad for pumping him but Tsukimi told him he standing on her drawing but he ripped it up as pay back and walked away. Tsukimi started to cry and Hinako try to calm her down but Akira saw what happen and got mad. When Akira told them to where the guy is, Hinako saw the gang people and fainted out of shock but they did got pay back for what the guy do to Tsukimi drawing. When they go back home, Hinako was tired from what happen and thought it might have been a dream but Akira appent to her and said he will attended her school which shocked her a lot. Through out a lot of the manga there are a lot of hints that she might have feelings for Akira. At times she feels jealous because she thinks Akira took a liking to a different girl. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Banchou Alliance Category:Student